The existing container inspection system is commonly in such categories as a fixed gantry category, a mobile gantry category and a vehicle mounted category. Among them, the container inspection system of a fixed gantry category, is in such an inspection manner that a gantry is fixed on a scanning passage, while an article to be inspected passes through a scanning passage to accomplish the scanning; a mobile gantry category and a vehicle mounted category are in such a scanning inspection manner that a radiation source and a detector move, while an article to be scanned is fixed. Specifically, for a container system of a vehicle mounted category, its inspection system uses a universal truck chassis for carriage, and utilizes movement of a chassis vehicle to achieve the mobility of the entire inspection system. However, a mobile gantry category uses a track for carriage, so that the entire inspection is driven by a drive means on the track.
In the above container inspection systems of a vehicle mounted category and a mobile gantry category, the vehicle mounted category may be limited by emission of the chassis vehicle, left rubber/right rudder as well as other relevant road regulations, while the mobile gantry category is correspondingly limited with a need for use at a fixed site.
For an intelligent and integrated port, there may be a substantial use of unmanned automated guided vehicle (Automated Guided Vehicle, referred to as AGV for short) system. A movable container inspection as a link of a port makes it necessary for centralized management and control, and makes it necessary for effectuating unattended operation on an inspection system, but regardless of a vehicle mounted category and a mobile gantry category, such two movement manners are both hard to adapt to the demands of current intelligent ports.
On the other hand, for partial intelligent ports, especially intelligent ports that have already been implemented and accomplished in planning, the movement of AGV tends to need to perform lane-changing and steering at any position, without a quite fixed path. At the same time, magnetic nails of an equipment that guides an AGV are throughout the entire AGV advancing site, it is rather difficult for secondary civil engineering on the basis of the container inspection system, and moreover, it is also hard to find a fixed area to achieve passage of all AGV equipment. Thus, the existing inspection system of a fixed gantry category cannot adapt to the demands of current intelligent ports as well.
It is necessary to explain that, the information in the portion of the background art of the present invention is merely intended to enhance the understanding of the overall background of the present invention, and should not be construed as admitting or hinting in any form that the information constitutes the prior art already commonly known by a person skilled in the art.